Sanae's Gifts
by Chappy Ruki Oguri
Summary: "Waktu hanya seminggu kan?" / "Masih ingat ternyata. Siapkan dirimu untuk hadiah kedua." / Hadiah kedua dan ketiga Sanae untuk ulang tahun Tsubasa on CHAPTER 2 & 3 ! RnR please, Minna xD
1. Sanae's Gifts 1

**CT belongs to Yoichi Takahashi**

**Sanae's Gift belongs to Chappy Ruki Oguri**

Takut. Itulah yang aku rasakan sekarang. Melihat Tsubasa yang tumbang di tengah pertandingan membuatku ketakutan setengah mati. Tsubasa,apa kau baik-baik saja?  
Kini aku sedang berada di luar kamar inap di sebuah rumah sakit di Sydney,Australia bersama dengan pemain timnas Jepang dan juga anak-anakku.  
"Ibu,apa ayah baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hayate,putra pertamaku.  
"Iya, sayang. Ayah akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang Hayate dan Daibu doa ya untuk ayah." Kataku sambil tetap menampilkan senyuman. Berusaha tidak membuat mereka khawatir tentang kondisi ayahnya.  
Hampir satu jam kami dilanda kecemasan menunggu Tsubasa yang sedang diperiksa dokter.  
Kali ini Tsubasa terlalu memaksakan diri. Ah,bukan! Dia hanya tidak ingin tim Jepang kalah. Itulah Tsubasa. Dia selalu ingin maksimal di setiap pertandingan. Tidak peduli kondisinya sendiri seperti apa.

.

Di pertandingan ini kaki Tsubasa cedera. Namun Misaki membawa seorang temannya yang berasal dari China untuk mengobatinya. Memang tidak berdampak lama pengobatan akupuntur yang diberikan teman Misaki itu. Namun Tsubasa tetap meminta untuk dilakukan meskipun karier sepakbolanya berakhir di pertandingan ini.

10 menit kemudian dokter keluar dari ruangan Tsubasa.  
"Bagaimana kondisi,Tsubasa?"  
"Syukurlah dia tidak apa-apa. Tapi dia perlu waktu untuk pemulihan kakinya."  
"Dia tetap bisa bermain bola kan?"  
"Seperti yang kukatakan dia perlu waktu untuk pemulihan kakinya untuk dia bermain lebih baik."  
Aku lega mendengar Tsubasaku baik-baik saja.  
"Apa aku boleh melihatnya?" Tanyaku  
"Tentu. Silakan.."

.  
Wajah Tsubasa terlihat lelah. Aku menggenggam tangannya erat.  
Malam mulai larut.  
"Sanae,apa kau mau menunggu Tsubasa malam ini?"  
"Ah. Iya."  
"Baiklah. Untuk Hayate dan Daibu biar tidur bersamaku malam ini."  
"Terimakasih,Ishizaki."  
Aku segera menuju ke anak-anak.  
"Sayang,untuk malam ini kalian tidur dengan paman Ishizaki ya? Ibu akan menjaga ayah."  
"Baik Bu."  
Mereka anak-anak yang penurut.  
Satu per satu dari mereka pergi. Kali ini di ruangan putih ini hanya ada aku dan Tsubasa. Aku duduk di sebelah ranjangnya. Aku genggam tangannya dan aku cium. Tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir. Aku sungguh tidak tega melihat Tsubasa dengan kondisi seperti ini.  
Aku membelai rambutnya. Wajahnya. Dan mencium keningnya. Lalu berbisik di telinganya.  
"Cepat sembuh,sayang. Banyak orang menantimu."  
Aku melihat jam dinding rumah sakit. Jam 12 malam. Ternyata sudah sangat larut.  
Aku mendengar alarm dari ponselku.

Tanggal 28 Juli. My husband's Birthday.

Kemudian tersenyum. Menatap kembali wajah Tsubasa. Selamat ulang tahun yang ke 25,Tsubasa. I love you.

.  
Jam 1 pagi. Tsubasa masih menutup matanya dan aku masih setia menunggunya. Belum tidur kalau-kalau Tsubasa bangun dan butuh bantuanku. Dan masih tetap menggenggap tangannya.  
Namun tiba-tiba aku merasakan tangannya bergerak. Kepalanya juga.  
"Tsubasa!"  
"Ngghh.. Di-di mana aku?"  
"Kau ada di rumah sakit. Kau tadi pingsan saat pertandingan. Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"  
"Masih sedikit pusing."  
"Jangan banyak bergerak. Tiduran saja."  
Kemudian ruangan ini menjadi hening. Tsubasa sdh sepenuhnya sadar.  
"Kau mau makan/minum,Tsubasa? Biar aku ambilkan."  
"Ah. Tidak. Aku tidak lapar."  
"Sejak kapan aku di sini,Sanae?"  
"Sekitar 4 jam yang lalu."  
"Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke hotel?"  
"Aku ingin menjaga Tsubasa."  
"Sudah makan?"  
"Sudah."  
Kenapa aku dan Tsubasa jadi canggung begini?

.

.  
Kini Tsubasa duduk.  
"Maaf ya,Sanae. Karna aku, kau harus menungguiku seperti ini."  
"Hey,aku kan istrimu. Kenapa harus minta maaf? Ini juga salah satu tugasku."  
"Ahahaha. Iya. Maaf ya,istriku."  
"Tsubasa-"  
"Hmm?"  
"Selamat ulang tahun."  
"Eh? Sekarang tanggal brp?"  
"28 Juli."  
"Benarkah? Ah. Aku sampai lupa."  
Aku tersenyum.  
"Aku punya 3 hadiah untukmu."  
"O ya?"  
Aku mengangguk.  
"Tutup matamu dan hitung sampai dg 5."  
Dia mulai memejamkan matanya dan menghitung.  
"Satu.."  
Aku beranjak dari kursiku dan duduk di ranjangnya.  
"Dua.."  
Aku melihat wajahnya. Sungguh tampan. Wajahku merona sendiri.  
"Tiga.."  
Aku mulai mendekat ke wajahnya.  
"Empat.."  
Semakin dekat. Mungkin ini salah satu pesona Tsubasa yang membuatku begitu menginginkannya dari dulu.  
Sekarang hembusan nafasnya bs aku rasakan.  
"Lima!"  
Dan dengan segera aku mengeksekusi jarak antara bibirku dan bibirnya.  
Ya. Hadiah pertama dari tiga hadiah untuk ulang tahun Tsubasa.  
Ciuman terbaik dari istrinya.  
Aku rasa dia agak terkejut dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Namun dengan cepat Tsubasa paham dan mengikuti gerakan bibirku pada bibirnya. Melingkarkan tangan kekarnya pada pinggangku. Membawaku lebih mendekat padanya. Memejamkan mata. Menikmati setiap pautan mesra dan penuh cinta. Akupun melingkarkan kedua tanganku di lehernya. Agar aku bisa lebih menikmati ciumannya.

Cukup lama aku menciumnya. Di sela-sela itu kadang kami saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Melakukan kontak mata. Kemudian kembali memejamkannya untuk menikmati setiap sentuhan cinta satu sama lain.  
Akhirnya perlahan aku melepaskan pautan bibir kami. Membuat jarak kembali antara aku dan dia. Kami saling bertatapan.  
"Selamat ulang tahun,tampan. I love you."  
Dia tersenyum.  
Aku kecup kembali keningnya.  
"Terimakasih hadiahnya."  
Aku masih melingkarkan tanganku padanya. Kening kami saling bersentuhan.  
"Dari dulu sampai sekarang, di saat cedera seperti ini kau selalu ada menemaniku, merawatku, dan terus menyemangatiku. Aku tidak salah mencintaimu, menjadikanmu cintaku, istriku,ibu untuk anak-anakku. Terimakasih Sanae."  
Kami saling bertatapan. Aku tersenyum padanya.

.

.  
"Hadiah keduanya?"  
Kini aku mulai kembali ke posisi dudukku semula.  
"Hadiah kedua akan kuberikan kalau kakimu sudah sembuh."  
"Ah,berarti akan sangat lama aku mendapatkannya."  
"Tidak akan lama jika kau mengikuti semua saran dokter."  
"Baiklah kalau begitu. Beri aku waktu satu minggu untuk menyembuhkan kakiku."  
"Tidak masalah. Aku akan menunggu."  
Kami diam sejenak. Pukul 2:30.  
"Kau belum tidurkan dari tadi,Sanae?"  
"Eh?"  
"Naik ke atas ranjangku. Kita tidur berdua."  
"Tidak boleh. Aku di sini saja."  
"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan memelukmu sampai matahari terbit."  
Wajahku merona. Namun dengan segera aku menyamankan diri untuk tidur satu ranjang dengannya.  
Dia mulai memelukku erat.  
"Selamat tidur,cantik."  
Aku tersenyum dan mulai menjelajahi alam mimpi.

- **only story (905 word)-**

**.**

**.**

**Ciymii's Curcol**

Enaknya Fin atau to be continue ya? Wkwkwkw-

Sudah lama tidak publish cerita di ffn.

Per Juli saya akan aktif kembali di ffn. Mengedit-edit cerita di FB dan memopad biar bisa dipublish di sini. Ououou...

Jadi tunggu kehadiran saya. Wkwkwk

Kasih tau komentar kalian lewat review ya biar saya semangat balik lagi di ffn.

Sankyuuuu~~~


	2. Sanae's Gifts 2

CT belongs to Yoichi Takahashi

Sanae's Gifts belongs to Ciymii a.k.a Chappy Ruki Oguri

Warning: Maapin gaje, pendek, serta idenya pasaran. Hihi.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak pertandingan di Sydney, Australia.

Hari ini aku mengantarkan Tsubasa untuk _check up_ keadaan kakinya.

"Syukurlah kakimu sudah jauh lebih baik. Sepertinya kau melakukan semua yang aku sarankan padamu." Kata sang dokter kepada Tsubasa.

"Aku ingin segera kembali bermain sepak bola. Jadi aku ingin cepat sembuh." Jawab Tsubasa bersemangat.

"Baguslah. Sepertinya istrimu berhasil membujukmu untuk melakukan apa yang aku sarankan untukmu."

"Eh?"

"Ahahaha. Iya" Jawab Tsubasa sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Aku yang mendengar namaku di sebut-sebut mendadak merona.

Akhirnya kami selesai melakukan _check up. _Kami berpamitan kepada dokter dan berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

"Syukurlah kakimu sudah lebih baik, Tsubasa." Aku memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya. Aku berusaha untuk sembuh lebih cepat. Waktuku hanya seminggu kan?" tanyanya.

"Eh?" aku menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Tidak lupa kan?"

"Masih ingat ternyata. Aku kira sudah lupa."

"Tidak mungkin. Yang pertama saja begitu luar biasa. Apalagi yang kedua." Jawabnya tersenyum sambil melirikku.

"Iya. Siapkan dirimu untuk hadiah kedua." Jawabku dengan menantangnya.

"Siapa takut!" bisiknya begitu dekat di telingaku.

Wajahku mendadak merona dan aku menjadi salah tingkah.

"Jangan menggodaku." Aku mendorongnya agar dia menjauh.

"Hahaha." Tawanya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya kami tiba di suatu tempat. Lebih tepatnya di taman Hikarigaoka, tempat pertama kali Tsubasa menyatakan cintanya padaku. Oya, setelah pertandingan di Sydney, Tsubasa,aku dan anak-anak kembali ke Nankatsu hanya untuk sekedar liburan sebentar.

"Eh? Kenapa kita ke sini?" tanyanya penasaran ketika mobil yang aku kendarai berhenti di taman itu.

"Katanya mau hadiah kedua? Aku mau memberikannya di sini." Kataku sambil tersenyum. "Cepat turun." Kataku lagi yang melihat Tsubasa masih tercengang. Mungkin sedang menebak-nebak kira-kira apa yang akan aku berikan padanya.

Akhirnya ia membuka pintu mobil dan turun.

Aku berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ayo." Ajakku sambil menggandeng tangannya. Kami mulai berjalan ke tengah taman.

"Ingat tidak apa yang terjadi di tempat ini?" tanyaku.

"Hmm.. tentu saja. Tidak akan pernah lupa." Jawabnya.

Aku melepaskan gandengan tanganku padanya. Kemudian berjalan mundur beberapa langkah. Hendak menjauh darinya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian dia menyadarinya.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanyanya bingung. Aku tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"Satu." Aku mulai menghitung. Dan dia mulai kebingungan.

"Dua."

"Tiga. SEKARANG !"

"CIIIIAAATTT"

"KYAAAAAAA"

Semua teman-teman kami sewaktu SMP keluar. Mulai melempari satu per satu barang-barang aneh seperti telur bebek, tepung, air comberan, dan entah apa lagi namanya ke arah Tsubasa.

BUAAK!

PYAAAR!

MAK KECIBUNG ! (?)

"SURPRISE!" Semua berteriak ketika semua benda-benda aneh yang mereka bawa habis untuk di lempar ke arah Tsubasa.

Tsubasa memandangi seluruh badanya yang entah kini berbentuk apa. Serta mencium bau badannya yang bikin pingsan.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, TSUBASA !"

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, KAPTEN !"

Ucapan selamat ulang tahun itu satu per satu diucapkan untuk Tsubasa.

"Te-teman-teman... Terimakasih." Kata Tsubasa.

Lalu aku datang membawa kue ulang tahun yang di atasnya sudah ada lilin dengan angka 25. Aku baru sadar kalau suamiku itu ternyata masih muda sekali. Ya kan kami nikah muda dan kami sudah memiliki dua putra. Hihi.

"Selamat ulang tahun ya, Tsubasa."

"Terimakasih, Sanae." Balas Tsubasa.

"Tiup lilinnya... Tiup lilinnya... Tiup lilinnya sekarang juga." Teman-teman kini bernyanyi agar Tsubasa segera meniup lilinnya. Dan dengan segera ia meniup lilin di atas kue itu.

"Aku sudah bau dan kotor seperti ini. Kalau begitu kalian juga harus bau."

Dan aksi saling kejar-kejaran dan peluk-pelukan gaje terjadilah antara Tsubasa dan teman-temannya.

"Aku gak mau bau sama kotor!" teriak Ishizaki.

"Habis ini aku mau kencan. Jangan bauin aku!" entah yang ini teriakan siapa.

Aku hanya tersenyum memandangi aksi kekanak-kanakan itu.

Haah. Satu hadiah telah aku berikan untuk Tsubasa. Tinggal satu. Ada yang mau tahu?

.

.

TBC

Ciymii's CurCol

**Minnaaaaa~~~ Akhirnya hadiah kedua bisa ciymii bikin. Ini inspirasinya dari adiknya ciymii yang barusan ultah dan dikerjain sama temen-temennya. HAHAHAHAHA. Lucuuuu~~~**

**Oke, untuk hadiah ketiga sebelum tanggal 28 aku publish deh ya...**

**Oya, ada yang mau bikinin Ciymii fict pas tanggal 21 Juli? Hihihi ^^**

**Maap pendek bangeet ya..**

**See youh :***

**Semarang, 13 Juli 2013 22:07**


	3. Sanae's Gifts 3

CT belongs to Yoichi Takahashi

Sanae's Gifts belongs to Ciymii a.k.a Chappy Ruki Oguri

.

.

"Haah." Tsubasa menghela nafas panjang. Entah sudah berapa kali setiap pagi ia menghela nafas setiap kali masuk kamar mandi dan menemukan benda aneh di tong sampah kamar mandi di rumahnya.

Akhirnya ia bergegas untuk mandi. Mungkin setelah mandi ia akan menanyakan dan membicarakan hal ini kepada istrinya.

Di meja makan kini sudah tersedia berbagai menu lezat dan menyehatkan. Tsubasa yang habis mandi segera bergabung di meja makan.

"Ibu, aku gak suka brokoli ini." Keluh Daibu kepada ibunya, Sanae.

"Ini enak kok sayang. Coba deh." Bujuk snag ibu.

"Iya. Ini enak, Daibu. Cobalah." Bujuk Hayate, Kakak Daibu.

Tsubasa hanya tersenyum melihat aksi bujuk membujuk itu. akhirnya mau tidak mau memakan sayuran berwarna hijau itu yang menurutnya rasanya pahit.

Tin Tin

"Permisi."

Suara antar jemput sekolah Hayate dan Daibu sudah datang.

"Ayah Ibu, kami berangkat dulu ya." Kata Hayate dan Daibu secara bersamaan.

"hati-hati ya sayang." Kata sang ibu smabil mencium pipi chubby kedua anaknya.

Hayate dan Daibu berlalu.

"Kita harus bicara." Kata Tsubasa kepada Sanae dengan nada serius.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sanae bingung.

"Nanti juga akan tahu." Kali ini suara Tsubasa melembut. Lebih tepatnya menggoda karena ia mengatakannya dengan memeluk dan mencium tengkuk leher sang istri.

Wajah Sanae kini memerah dan suhu tubuhnya kini memanas.

"Jangan seperti itu." kata Sanae sambil melepaskan pelukan Tsubasa.

"Kalau tidak ada yang penting, aku mau mengerjakan yang lain."

'Eh? Tidak biasanya Sanae menolakku.' Pikir Tsubasa dalam hati.

'Ah memang selama dua minggu ini Sanae agak aneh. Mungkin karena benda yang aku temukan selama dua minggu ini di tong sampah kamar mandi.' Lanjut pikiran Tsubasa lagi.

"Kemana perginya? Cepat sekali menghilangnya." Kata Tsubasa pada dirinya yang baru menyadari bahwa Sanae sudah tidak ada di sekitarnya. Dia menyusuri setiap sudut rumahnya. Hingga ia mendapati istrinya itu berada di kamar mereka berdua di lantai dua. Sanae sedang _packing _untuk keperluan Tsubasa yang akan dibawa besok. Ya, besok tsubasa akan mulai ada latihan kembali di luar kota untuk persiapan pertandingan msuim depan.

Tsubasa masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Mengamati istrinya yang dengan cekatan menge-_pack _barang-barangnya.

Sesekali mata Tsubasa menangkap mata sang istri melirik ke arahnya. Ini membuatnya tersenyum. Lalu ia merebahkan tubuh kekarnya di atas tempat tidur.

"Sanae..." panggil Tsubasa lembut.

"Hm?" jawab Sanae tanpa menghentikan kegiatan _packing_-nya.

"Temani aku tidur." Kata Tsubasa sambil menepuk-nepuk ruang tempat tidur di sebelahnya.

Kata-kata Tsubasa ini membuat Sanae akhirnya menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat ke arah suaminya.

"Sini. Temani aku sebelum besok berangkat."

Akhirnya Sanae luluh. Ia menuju ke tempat tidur dan segera merebahkan tubuh semampainya di sebelah Tsubasa. Tsubasa memeluk Sanae dan mencium pipinya.

"Besok berangkat jam berapa?" Ah, akhirnya ia berkata lembut.

"Jam 10." Jawab Tsubasa sambil membelai lembut rambut Sanae.

Hening.

"Rambutmu sudah panjang ya, Sanae?"

"Kau mau bicara apa tadi?" tanya Sanae _to the point _.

"hadiah ketigaku, tidak lupa kan?" bisik Tsubasa.

"Em...ano..eto.. Sepertinya aku tidka bisa memberikannya." Jawab Sanae gugup.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tsubasa masih dengan kegiatannya membelai rambut Sanae.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sanae dengan wajah sedih.

"Seharusnya jika ingin yang ketiga kau harus bekerja sama dengan baik denganku."

"AH! Tsubasa tahu?" tanya Sanae terkejut mendengar kata-kata Tsubasa.

"tentu saja." Jawab Tsubasa santai.

"Maaf." Jawab Sanae menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mau mencobanya sekali lagi?" tanya Tsubasa.

Kini ia sudah berada di atas Sanae. Mata coklat Sanae bertemu mata hitam Tsubasa.

Sanae terlihat berpikir. Sebenarnya ia paham apa yang dimaksud Tsubasa.

"Ehm? Bagaimana?" tanya Tsubasa lagi.

"Apa Tsubasa menginginkannya juga?" tanya Sanae meragu.

"Tidak masalah selama kau tidak keberatan."

Sanae tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Karena sudah mendapatpersetujuan dari Sanae, Tsubasa meulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sanae dan mulai menjamahnya.

.

.

Satu bulan setelah itu, Sanae merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh yang ia rasakan. Sudah dua minggu ini pula siklus bulanannya terlambat.

Pagi harinya ia merasa begitu mual. Segera ia pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Huek...huek..."

Mungkinkah ini pertanda?

Ia segera mengambil _testpack _yang ada di kotak obat dan melakukan tes dengan alat itu. setelah beberapa menit menunggu dengan cemas, akhirnya senyum lebar terbentuk di bibirnya.

Dua garis merah mulai muncu; di alat itu pertanda bahwa Sanae positif hamil.

Ia meletakkan alat itu di atas westafle agar bisa ditemukan sendiri oleh suaminya. Lalu ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Tsubasa yang sudah di tepian tempat tidur. Mungkin saja baru bangun.

Ia segera berjalan ke arah Tsubasa dan...

CUP!

Satu kevupan mendarat dengan sukses di bibir Tsubasa.

"Cepat mandi dan turun." Kata Sanae dengan perasaan senang dan langsung meninggalkan Tsubasa yang masih bingung dengan tindakannya barusan.

"Tumben sekali. Biasanya tidak mau menciumku kalau aku belum mandi." Kata Tsubasa setelah melihat istrinya menghilang dari balik pintu.

Kemudian ia beranjak ke kamar mandi. Ketika di depan westafle, ia menemukan sebuah tulisan.

_**Selamat ulang tahun, Tsubasa. Ini hadiah ketiga dariku.**_

Lalu ia melihat sebuah _tespack _ yang di sana ada dua garis merah.

"Eh ini kan..."

Senyum merekah di bibir tsubasa.

"Terimakasih Sanae.'ucapnya dalam hati.

FIN

Ciymii's CurCol

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Karena barusan liat masa tenggang paket unlimited terakhir hari ini, jadinya saya buru-buru bikin sanae's gift yang ketiga.

Idenya terinspirasi dari fict yang pernah aku baca dari fandom lain. Aku lupa nama dan judulnya. Terimakasih sudah begitu menginspirasi yaaaaa *ngomong sama authornya*

Gak tau nih, mungkin habis ini lanjutnya agak lama. Setelah lebaran mungkin ya. Hahahaha.

WOKE! Thanks for reading minna...

Segala bentuk cerita, alur jika ada kesamaan itu hanya unsur ketidaksengajaan dan tidak ada maksud dan tujuan untuk copas ya...

Thanks and see yaaah


End file.
